Final infeliz
by Ju fanfics
Summary: Mais um capitulo! uhuuul
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**

Percy, Thalia e Annabeth estão em uma missão. Hades faz uma grande besteira, e fugiu. Percy, Annabeth e Thalia estão encarregados de achá-lo até o equinócio de outono.

Annabeth fugiu com raiva de Percy e de Thalia, e agora pretende resolver isso sozinha. Será que vai funcionar?

Leia para descobrir!

**Prólogo**

- Últimas palavras filha de Atena? – Disse Hades. Agora a única coisa que eu queria era morrer logo.

- Idiota. É o único adjetivo que te define.

- Ei, calma lá. É feio xingar um deus menina...

- Você não é um deus pra mim. É exatamente o contrário.

Eu não esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa. Só me matar logo ajudaria. Eu não merecia mais viver. Depois de ter deixado todos os meus amigos na mal. Annabeth Chase, eu, não precisava mais viver. Eu merecia morrer.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso... – finalmente Hades disse alguma coisa.

- Só se for para acabar com você né? – Uma voz reconhecível gritou de trás da sala de Hades. Hades olhou com uma cara muito irritada. Senti que ia morrer bem na frente da pessoa que acabara de entrar na sala. Hades apertava tanto o meu pescoço que eu estava quase sem respiração.

- E o que você vai fazer? Matar um deus? Você não mataria o seu querido tio não é Perseu?

- Talvez eu não devesse fazer isso. Mas... Eles podem.

Atrás de Percy estavam uma dúzia de cães infernais. Eu comecei a enxergar tudo embaçado, senti que tudo estava ficando escuro.

**Capitulo 1**

Já haviam passado 4 anos desde que Percy Jackson havia chegado ao acampamento. Achamos o raio de Zeus, como todos sabem, e agora Percy e Zeus tinham um relação bem mais confortável. Percy já tinha se acostumado com o acampamento, e ele sempre dizia que estar lá era ótimo. Nós visitávamos a mãe de Percy todas as vezes que tínhamos direito, digo nós porque Percy me obrigava a ir com ele, não estou dizendo que não gostava de ir! Adorava o bolo que Sully fazia para nós!

Groover foi procurar o deus pan e sumiu depois disso. Espero que ele esteja bem.

E eu... Bom continuo sendo Annabeth Chase. Aquela menina de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas, minha personalidade não mudou nem um pouco. Continuo gostando de treinar.

- Annabeth? Podemos conversar? – Quando ouvi a voz de Thalia percebi que havia passado muito tempo no mundo da lua. Olhei para trás e vi que Percy também estava lá.

- Claro que sim! – Eu respondi, saindo do mundo da lua e voltando para a terra.

A cara de Percy estava me assustando. Percebi que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Percy que cara é essa? O que está acontecendo?

- O que nós falamos sobre fazer caretas em Percy? – Disse Thalia, olhando para ele.

-Certo, me desculpe... É que é muito... Confuso.

- O que é confuso? Alguém pode me falar o que está acontecendo? – Agora eu estava ficando com raiva. E isso não era bom.

- Fala você! – Os dois disseram juntos. Quem mandou eles terem a personalidade tão parecida?

- Fala logo você Thalia! – Pra mim não fazia diferença. Eu só queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Annabeth, Hades vez uma besteira... Ele estava com raiva de tudo isso, e resolveu tentar matar Zeus. Não deu muito certo, mas o fogo destruiu o Olímpio. Antes que Zeus pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Hades fugiu.

Não consegui falar nada. Percebi que Percy estava sentado do meu lado, com a mesma cara de antes. Thalia continuou:

- Eu, você e Percy temos que achar Hades até o equinócio de Outono.

- Ah. – foi o Maximo que consegui dizer. Eu odiava Hades! Como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas com o Olimpio. Será que minha mãe estava bem?

Thalia sentou do meu outro lado e nós ficamos em silêncio. Mas depois de alguns minutos esse silêncio foi quebrado por mim:

- Ah gente! Nós vamos achar Hades! Pensamento positivo!

- Annabeth! Hades pode ver se a gente estiver perto e assim que ver vai mudar de lugar! É impossível achá-lo! Nós vamos acabar com o Olimpio, deixar os deuses chateados para sempre, e acabar morrendo em um fim trágico. – disse Percy. Sua voz expressava muita raiva.

Olhei para Thalia esperando que ela retrucasse como sempre fazia. Mas não aconteceu. E o pior de tudo era que Percy parecia ter razão.

Pensei um pouco e resolvi falar:

- Acho melhor nós esperarmos para ver o que vai dar.

- É. – Responderam Percy e Thalia Juntos.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir agora. – Disse Thalia se dirigindo a porta de saída.

Percebi que só tinha sobrado eu e Percy no chalé.

- Percy.

- O que Annabeth? – Percebi pela resposta que ele ainda estava preocupado.

- Não fica preocupado com isso. Nós vamos resolver ta?

Percy pareceu estar envergonhado por eu ter percebido que ele estava preocupado:

- Quem disse que eu estou preocupado? – Acho que foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Eu só consegui dar uma risadinha e depois deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Ele agora parecia estar melhor.


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2 **

No dia seguinte Percy parecia estar melhor e Thalia também. Era como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Como se tudo tivesse sido como um sonho. Achei melhor acreditar que era só um sonho. Mas achei estranho quando vi que o céu muito feio, estava cheio de nuvens carregadas de água e tudo estava escuro e frio. Não entendi porque não haviam acendido a fogueira.

- Ei, Thalia. Porque não acenderam a fogueira? – Eu perguntei quando Thalia passou do meu lado.

- Estão todos com medo de que Hades apareça no fogo, com uma mensagem bem apavorante. Com certeza do jeito que ele ficou ele destruiria o acampamento como fez com o olimpo.

É não tinha sido um sonho.

Fiquei olhando para o céu, e percebi que Zeus estava mesmo com muita raiva. Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo lá em cima. Era um tornado! E estava vindo direto para o acampamento. Olhei para o lado e vi que Thalia tinha desaparecido. Estavam todos correndo de um lado para o outro. Fiquei olhando para todos os lados a procura de Thalia.

- Annabeth! – Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Quando me virei vi que era Percy. – Pegue suas coisas! Nós temos que partir! Agora!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. O tornado estava se aproximando. Eu fiquei parada com Percy gritando do meu lado que tínhamos que ir e puxando meu braço. Mas o que Zeus poderia fazer? Ele não me mataria.

De repente o tornado parou bem na minha frente. E o vento estava quase arrancando meu cabelo. Mas eu não estava nem aí, eu queria ouvir o que Zeus tinha a dizer.

- Annabeth, Percy e Thalia! – Gritou o tornado. Ou melhor, Zeus. – Vocês têm que achar Hades! Agora! Precisamos da ajuda de vocês heróis!

Rapidamente o tornado virou pó. E agora eu me virei para ouvir Percy.

- Agora você vai me ouvir? – Disse ele enquanto ajeitava o cabelo que o vento havia desarrumado. – Temos que ir! Agora.

Percy me puxou e por sorte, enquanto ele me levava a força para o meu chalé dizendo que eu tinha que arrumar a minha muchila, esbarramos em Thalia. Ela já estava com a mochila nas costas.

- Vamos! Já peguei suas coisas Annabeth! Temos que ir, rápido!

- Mas... – eu estava confusa e eu queria arrumar as minhas coisas. Afinal, eu tinha sempre os planos b.

Nenhum dos dois me deixou terminar. Fomos correndo até a porta do acampamento e já havia um carro a nossa espera.

- Entrem! – disse o motorista. Eu não reconheci mas pareci que Percy e Thalia sabiam exatamente quem era.

- Desculpe. – Eu disse quando entrei no carro. – Mas quem é você?

- Sou o irmão de Grover. Pode me chamar de Matt.

- Ah. Prazer. – eu disse estendendo minha mão. Ele era mesmo alguma coisa de Grover. Era um sátiro.

O carro começou a andar mais rápido e não demorou até chegarmos a uma avenida mais movimentada.

- Acho melhor, apartir de agora a gente não esperar por uma mensagem de Zeus. Isso assusta cara! – Disse Percy. Eu e Thalia afirmamos e começamos a rir. Quando Thalia conseguiu parar de rir ela perguntou:

- Pra onde vamos primeiro?

- Eu não faço idéia. – Respondi.

- Que tal a gente parar no bobs? – disse Percy.

- Nossa, nunca vi menino mais faminto na minha vida. – eu disse olhando para ele com uma careta. Thalia começou a rir de novo.

- Poxa, faz muito tempo que eu não vou ao bobs!

- Ta bom então. Vamos ao bobs.

Eu também não queria falar, mas eu estava doida para entrar em uma lanchonete, que fosse diferente do acampamento.

Nós comemos hambúrguer e foi muito divertido. Por um momento eu até havia esquecido que estávamos em uma missão. Mas quando começou a chover, Percy disse:

- É melhor a gente ir embora.

Eu, Thalia e Matt fizemos caras tristes, embora Percy tivesse razão.

Você sabe que comer da sono. Bom, pelo menos comigo isso acontece. Então assim que o carro começou a andar fiquei com mais sono ainda, pra piorar, Matt ligou o rádio em uma estação de músicas de opera. Quando percebi estava com a cabeça no ombro de Percy. Ele olhou pra mim e eu fingi que não tinha visto. O ombro dele servia como um travesseiro. Rapidamente fechei os olhos e adormeci.

Tive um sonho que não me animou muito. Eu estava em um lugar, um parque. Nele havia uma gruta. Eu olhei para um buraco que tinha na gruta, ele parecia não ter fim. Mas no final tinha uma luz. A voz de Hades dizia para eu descer, mas eu me recusava. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa acordei. Eu ainda estava dormindo no ombro de Percy, só que agora ele estava me abraçando. Olhei na janela e vi que continuava chovendo. Olhei para o lado e vi que Thalia também estava deitada no ombro de Percy, só que ele não estava abraçando ela.

- Acordada Annabeth? – Era a voz de Matt.

- Acabei de acordar. E você Matt? Não vai dormir?

- Não gosto de dormir. Fui treinado para ficar acordado. Volte a dormir! Ainda está cedo.

Olhei para Percy e vi que ele estava dormindo profundamente. Ele me abraçou mais forte. Senti vontade de dormir de novo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Quando acordei não vi Percy do meu lado. Percy e Thalia estavam do lado de fora conversando. Eu ia sair mas aposto que eles iam parar de falar se me vissem. Botei meu boné e fiquei invisível. Por sorte a porta do carro já estava aberta e ninguém levaria um susto com uma porta se abrindo sozinha. Quando saí vi que estávamos em um lugar muito diferente e bonito. Era um deque. Havia barcos dos lados e Thalia e Percy estavam no meio do deque. O sol ainda estava começando a brilhar. Eu estava chegando perto deles. Parei de pensar e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Percy, você não pode voltar para o acampamento e me deixar sozinha procurando um deus! – Thalia dizia enquanto olhava nos olhos de Percy

- Mas você não vai estar sozinha! Annabeth está aí. – Disse Percy. Senti que eles estava preocupado com a idéia de nos deixar sozinhas.

- Annabeth não sabe de nada! É como se ela fosse apenas um boneco. Ela está aqui por causa de você. – Disse Thalia fazendo careta. Não era verdade, eu não estava lá por causa de Percy.

- Mas eu tenho que voltar. Meu pai me disse para estar lá hoje, não importa o que aconteça. – Disse Percy. Agora ele e Thalia estavam muito pertos.

Os dois pararam de falar e ficaram se olhando com se fosse acontecer algo, como um beijo.

O ciúme me atacou e eu resolvi tirar o meu boné.

- Que história é essa de deixar a gente sozinha Percy?

- Viu! Eu falei! Annabeth só serve para atrapalhar as coisas. Você não pode me deixar viajando com ela! – Disse Thalia. O que estava acontecendo? E porque Percy não estava reclamando com Thalia por ela ter me xingado, como ele sempre fazia?

- Annabeth... Eu... – Percy não conseguia completar a frase. Thalia cruzava os braços. A raiva estava tomando conta de mim. Meus olhos estavam cheios de água e por um momento achei que tinha entendido tudo.

- Já entendi... Vocês não me querem aqui! Tudo bem! Eu volto para o acampamento! Se virem sozinhos!

- Annabeth... – Percy continuava sem ter o que falar. Thalia não me impediu. Virei as costas e fui embora. Agora eu estava chorando.

Abri o carro e peguei minha mochila. Fui em direção ao ponto de ônibus e peguei um ônibus que eu sabia que iria parar naquela avenida movimentada. Sentei-me em um banco sozinha. Comecei a chorar. Estava com raiva de Thalia e me sentia triste ao mesmo tempo. Porque eles estavam agindo assim? E que história era aquela de voltar para o acampamento?

De repente um sentimento diferente me invadiu. Eu era filha de Atena. Tinha que mostrar que eu consegui fazer as coisas sozinha, sem a ajuda dos meus amigos. Levantei-me e saí do ônibus. Peguei outro ônibus em direção ao maior parque da cidade. Agora eu sabia o que estava fazendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Parque Central. Lá estava eu, Annabeth Chase, sozinhas e parecendo uma idiota. Todos me olhando e alguns cochichando: o que aquela menina acha que está fazendo? O parque já fechou. Estava escuro, era quase meia noite e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era chorar.

Mas eu sabia o que devia fazer. Eu tinha que achar Hades.

Quando as pessoas pararam de passar, botei meu boné e fiquei invisível. O vigia noturno olhou me procurando, como se eu tivesse sumido do nada. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, eu chutei suas costas e ele caiu, desmaiado. Em cima da mesa onde ficavam os computadores, eu vi uma caixa com rosquinhas, comi todas elas. Estava morrendo de fome. Eu só havia comido um saco de biscoitos desde de manhã.

Depois, fui direto ao que interessava. Procurar a caverna. Não foi difícil. Foi a primeira coisa que vi. Porém uma coisa me impediu de entrar na caverna.

- Sabia que você estava aí Annabeth! – Era a Voz de Percy, me virei e vi ele sozinho se Thalia do lado.

- Percy! O que você está fazendo aqui? Vá embora! Não preciso de você! – Eu não queria dizer isso, mas ainda estava com raiva do que acontecera de manhã.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Disse Percy, me olhando nos olhos.

- Não, nos não precisamos conversar. Eu já entendi tudo. Você e Thalia não me querem mais por perto. Acho melhor deixar os dois pombinhos em paz! – Eu disse. A raiva era tanto que eu queria entrar naquela caverna logo e ir embora para sempre. Mas algo me impedia.

- Annabeth! É por isso mesmo que precisamos conversar! Eu quero muito que você vá comigo procurar Hades! Thalia que não quer, e eu sei por que. Ela está com ciúmes e não gosta quando estou perto de você! Mas eu não gosto dela Annabeth. Eu te amo. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui? Se eu gostasse mesmo dela você não acha que eu estaria lá ajudando ela a achar Hades?

- Mas... E aquela história toda de você voltar para o acampamento? – Agora a raiva que estava sentindo por Percy havia diminuído.

- Eu tive que inventar algo para falar para ela! Ela disse que queria que você fosse embora, mas eu disse que se você fosse embora eu iria voltar para o acampamento. Quando percebi sua presença, tentei disfarçar. Não queria que você soubesse que eu estava lá por sua causa.

-Mas... Aquela hora... Vocês iam... – Eu não consegui dizer, estava tudo muito confuso.

- Eu não ia beijar Thalia! Era a última coisa que eu queria fazer naquela hora! Eu estava sem palavras, e ela também. Mas o meu objetivo não era esse. Eu... Sinto muito se te chateei Annabeth, só não fique chateada comigo... Por favor.

Parecia que Percy ia chorar. Eu não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. Tudo parecia tão claro agora. Eu estava com vontade de abraçar Percy mas não era bem assim. Ainda havia uma magoa dentro de mim.

Uma voz começou a chamar pelo meu nome. Era Hades. Exatamente como havia acontecido no meu sonho. Eu olhei pra caverna. E Acho que Percy percebeu o que eu ia fazer.

- Annabeth, você não vai...

- Desculpe... Mas é minha missão... E, eu também te amo, cabeça de alga.

Eu fui correndo pela escuridão da caverna. Agora sim eu estava chorando. Percy batia em um bloqueio que havia aparecido na porta da caverna e gritava: Annabeth, volta! Não faça isso! Mas eu não queria voltar. Hades não queria Percy lá, por isso o bloqueio havia aparecido. Eu corria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Como eu pude deixar Percy lá? Sozinho?


End file.
